


You Are My Life Completed

by ITZ Little Pretty (CupcakeGirlA)



Category: Hanson, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Consensual Relationship, Hancest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGirlA/pseuds/ITZ%20Little%20Pretty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor lays awake, thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Life Completed

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Tay/Zac = incest. Don’t read if you object to fictional consensual incest. This story contains sexual situations between brothers. It is not meant to imply anything about the real people. It is a work of fiction and is not meant to harm. I make no money from this venture. Real People… Not real story. I almost didn't put this up here, but recent posts on tumblr changed my mind. This is a character study. Send me hate and I'm only going to laugh at you for being a judgmental prick.

They should have been born as twins, Taylor thinks. It would explain so much; make their lives so much easier. Simpler. 

Zac moved closer in his sleep, pressing his face further against Taylor’s neck. Taylor held him tighter, staring at the ceiling, his brain unable to shut off. 

He felt like they were twins where it counted. They had the same values, the same morals. They’d been raised in the same home by the same parents. True, their personalities were very different but that was true of most sets of twins, wasn’t it? Opposite personalities were common weren’t they? 

Taylor ran a hand through Zac’s dark hair. Being brothers didn’t explain it all away. It didn’t explain why their hearts beat to the same rhythm. Why they slept best in each other’s arms. That they knew each other so well that they often finished each other’s sentences. Or that he could look at Zac and know exactly what he was thinking. It didn’t explain why Zac’s presence made him feel complete. Whole. Wasn’t his wife supposed to be his soul mate? Weren’t his children supposed to complete his life? 

No, Zac wasn’t his soul mate, Taylor realized, watching the shadows dance on the ceiling. Zac was the other half of his soul, as if God had always intended to make them one person and it had gotten horribly fucked up some how. 

They were never close enough, never connected enough. Never completely whole, unless they were together. 

Taylor closed his eyes, cringing against his pillow. He should feel bad. He should feel guilt and shame. He should look at what they’d done tonight and feel such inner-hatred as to never want to do it again. It was wrong to have enjoyed it. It was so wrong to want to do it again. It was so wrong that Taylor felt no guilt, no shame, and no sorrow. 

He’d finally felt whole with Zac inside him, and he felt emptier and more incomplete now in the aftermath then he ever had before in his life. 

Zac moved beside him, and Taylor tried to control his unconscious shaking, to stop his tears. He felt Zac lift his head, and turned his own away, further into his pillow. 

“Tay?” Zac whispered, sitting up some to look Taylor in the face. It was dark in the room and he squinted to see Tay’s face in the moonlight barely filtering through the thin hotel curtains. He came awake quickly as he saw the pained look on Taylor’s face. He sighed. “Oh, Taylor,” he whispered, pulling himself closer to his older brother, and wrapping his arms around his shaking shoulders. 

“It hurts,” Taylor whispered hoarsely, clutching his pillow in a tight fist. 

“Shh. It’s okay, Tay,” he whispered, bending down to press chapped lips to a smooth pink cheek. His mouth lingered there, the tang of salty tears stinging his raw lips. Taylor let out a pained sound at the contact, turning his head quickly to keep Zac from pulling away. His lips claimed Zac’s, his arms snaking around the broader form to pull him down and in, and make him stay. Zac responded to the kiss, opening his mouth for Taylor’s tongue. His hands moved up to Taylor’s shoulders as he pressed his bare hips to his brother’s. He could feel Taylor’s growing erection there, and ground his hips in closer, pushing against them in urgency. Taylor’s hands snaked down between them to grip his hips stilling their movement. Zac complied, his tongue slowing against Taylor’s, his erection heavy against his brother’s thigh. They broke the kiss, both of them panting for air. Zac opened his eyes to look at Taylor. Both of them were near tears, he thought. But not from sorrow. How could there be sorrow in this perfect moment?

“I love you,” Taylor whispered. Zac felt his chest catch in response. He looked into Taylor’s eyes and saw just how he meant the words. Brother, Band-mate, Friend, Lover, Missing Piece. Zac took Taylor’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together, and pressing palm to palm. If he concentrated hard enough he could feel the rush of blood in Taylor’s hand pumping in tandem with his own. It was the same blood. It had been born from the same place, and had bled for the same purpose, the same goal. He looked at Taylor again, and felt the familiar rush of love, and affection, and need. It was welcome, and necessary, and it completed something inside of him that he hadn’t even realized had been aching for the last 21 years. The pain fleeing made him lurch forward, into Taylor’s frame. He rested his head on Taylor’s shoulder, fighting to catch his breath. 

“I love you,” he whispered into Taylor’s neck. “So much,” he added quietly. 

“So much that it doesn’t hurt,” Taylor whispered, using his free hand to pull Zac over into the v of his hips, his thighs coming up around his brother’s waist. Zac sobbed into his neck, flexing his hips to rub his erection over Taylor’s. Tay took a shuddering breath and held him tighter. “So much that it doesn’t hurt anymore,” he whispered.


End file.
